


浮游生物

by cannonet_wall



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, 索路, 索隆 - Freeform, 路飞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Summary: 短篇练习，速成一发完。懒得检查了。随便看吧。不是原著向，就当都市短篇看吧，反正写黄色的。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 9





	浮游生物

路飞刚从玻璃房里出来的时候，索隆正在喂鱼，索隆冲着他喊：「喂，路飞，娜美让你记得回电话。」

路飞性急地颠着步子跑过去找电话机，索隆在后面跟着喊：「你跑这么快干什么，别摔着了。」

「不会摔着的。」路飞刚说完，就被桌脚绊了一觉，摔了个狗吃屎。

「这就是你的不会摔？」索隆半倚着柜子，一脸好笑地打量他。

路飞揉了揉脑袋上的包：「换季好难受啊。」

「让你天天穿这么点衣服在外面蹦，你再使劲蹦。」索隆嘲讽道，丝毫没有手下留情的意味。

路飞觉得怪委屈的，怎么什么事都要凶他几嘴，这人家的男朋友温柔体贴了，自己的男朋友怎么连说话都这么难听：「你怎么这么烦啊。」

「委屈了？」索隆凑近在他的脸上瞧了瞧：「不会吧，怎么感冒还能年龄退化还是什么的？」

「才没有好吗，流鼻涕换你你试试，你有没有公德心啊。」路飞骂咧咧道：「能不能珍惜一下世界稀有遗产。」

「哈哈，世界稀有大胃王。」索隆笑道，边说话边把坐在地上人给捞了起来，路飞的鼻头红红的，蹭破了皮，大概是经常擦鼻子，又不注意力道和方法，换季时期人又花粉过敏，整个人总是没精打采的，身体又懒又乏，骂了几句就又浑身开始难受了起来，索隆把他整个人抱在怀里，用手背量了量额头：「好像有点热啊？」

「是你手太凉了吧。」路飞没好气道：「你不是刚喂鱼去了吗？」

「也有可能。」索隆掂了掂人，感觉瘦了点，不好意思道：「是不是最近没什么胃口啊？」

「没有啊，也有吃很多，两碗米饭吧。」路飞想了想：「不过不太能吃辣了，味觉不太灵敏，吃饭口味寡淡了。」

索隆小声在耳边呼呼气，闹得他耳根又痒又热，今天大概有二十多度吧，路飞心想，穿着外衣在身上觉得又重又热的，怪不舒服的：「不是说闷出汗就会好了吗？这年头一生怎么还骗人啊？」

「人家哪敢骗你。」索隆靠近他的鼻尖，蹭了蹭他红红的鼻头，索隆想着，这也太可爱了，像圣诞节的驯鹿一样，他又凑近看他的下眼睑，皮肤薄薄的一层，头发细细碎碎挡在额头上，外衣最上层的扣子被他强制扣上，勒得脖子下面一条粉红的印，两个人没头没尾地小声说着有意思的事情，什么乌索普前段时间出门踩到了狗屎，因为太吃惊了把存折掉下水道里，还有就是布鲁克又砸了一把新吉他，终于被酒吧老板勒令禁止破坏公共财产，两个人琢磨琢磨，说了好长一会，路飞头上的包被一直揉啊揉的，红肿消散了好多，路飞蹭了蹭他索隆的胳肢窝，直往怀里钻，两个人在沙发上，你捉弄我我捉弄你的，又耽搁了好一阵子，滚来滚去的身上也热乎了好多，路飞身上出了一身薄汗，脸红红地冲着索隆笑，索隆佯作睡着了的样子，他在那拿脑袋顶着索隆的腹部，好一会了，又静止不动，索隆都怀疑他自己要睡着了，没感觉到动静，偷偷眯着眼看了一下，路飞「砰砰」一声，拿额头撞在他的脑门上。

「靠，好疼。」索隆捂住额头大喊：「你不疼吗？」

「疼啊。」路飞挑了挑眉毛，然后一脸不服气的样子：「你疼就好了。让你装睡。」

「疼还捉弄我，刚刚谁在那里摔了个狗吃屎一脸睡不醒的样子？」索隆挠他痒痒，两个人笑着摔到了一起。

路飞捧着他的手，仔仔细细瞧着：「你的手指甲好圆哦，真好看，像一个弯月亮。」

「傻瓜。」索隆试图抽出手来，被路飞抓得紧紧的，两个人大眼瞪小眼：「我手好多老茧啊，难看死了还差不多。」

「哪有，我看你得意的很，这不是你剑道的证明吗」路飞抓着他的手认真瞅瞅：「老茧也很好啊，硬硬的，不会受伤。」他讨好地将脸颊在手上的茧蹭了蹭。

「真的好可爱，感觉以后就算把你忘掉了也能通过这双手认出你一样。」路飞说着：「因为这种茧的位置啊，只有索隆有诶。」

「怎么还扯到丧失记忆这种狗血梗啊。」索隆嫌弃道。

「怎么没可能啊，乌索普出门踩狗屎也没想到自己今天出门会踩到狗屎的吧。」

「这肯定不会啊，但这是两回事吧。」

「不是两回事啦，我说一回事就是一回事哦。」路飞气汹汹道：「不要在我没力气说话的时候反驳我哦，平时就够爱杠我了吧你。」

「切。」索隆虽然面上觉得不太舒服，但心里还是有暖意缓缓上升，路飞是很了解见到于他的重要性的，这种得意感就像是小狗摇尾巴一样，很难不表现出来，但他又不想让路飞意识到自己被他哄得很开心，嘴巴还僵硬地一直往下撇的样子，仿佛闷闷不乐。

「索隆，你心里在偷着乐吧。」路飞忍笑道：「你不要以为我看不出来你在偷着乐。」

「哈？这怎么看得出来，我以为我装得很好的样子。」

「算了吧，你装生气眉毛会故意努上去，有两个明显的小坑。」路飞伸手摸了摸：「你看，就是两个小坑。」

「很明显吗？」索隆摸了摸自己的眉头：「不是吧，我以为我骗术一直很好来着。」

「才没有吧，你怎么这么像小学生啊，自以为是的。」路飞瞧不起道，肢体动作夸张地比划道：「你每次都好搞笑哦，生气也要装出来，好像可以骗到我听你话一样，你根本很少发脾气吧。」

「是这么说啦，我不太容易生气的，上一次生气我都忘了。」

「我还记得哦。」

「诶，什么时候啊？」索隆好奇道：「我一点都不记得啊？」

「那次啊，我出去买糖水吃。」路飞白了他一眼：「我们说要一起去海洋公园，我去买糖水，然后你自己到处走，走丢了，结果我跑去找你，你还冲我发火。」

「我没生气好吧。」索隆据理力争：「怎么是我走丢了，明明是你去买糖水碰到以前认识的人在那里一直聊天啊。」

「萨博啊，和他聊天也没什么吧，你不也认识吗？」

「聊这么久。」索隆嘀嘀咕咕道：「结果我在那转悠半天，以为你走丢了。」

「还我走丢了，你真好意思说。萨博后来发讯息跟我说你超夸张的，找到你以后，你一看到他，火冒三丈，一直在踹栏杆来着。」

「我没生气。」索隆避开路飞探询的视线：「你就在那得意好了，每次只有我像个白痴一样吧。」

「哪有。」路飞扑腾在索隆的脖子上，又咬又啃的：「我很爱你啊。我很有口福哦，和你在一起。」

「哪里有口福？」

「喂，明知故问干嘛啊？」

「你不说清楚我怎么知道。」

「当然是那～个～啊～」路飞顽皮地笑了一笑，补充道：「你自己不是很骄傲吗？」

「还好吧。」索隆摸了摸鼻子：「你自己不也很爽。」

「是啊，我每次叫很响好像。」路飞眨着眼笑道，一张人畜无害的脸，在索隆的眼前转来转去，红彤彤的双颊像被晕开的晚霞，又像平常做到性致大起的那副理所当然的样子：「你说，邻居会不会投诉我们啊？」

索隆没有回答，也没有看他。

「好想做啊。」路飞一副若无其事的样子，伸开了双臂交缠在索隆的脖子上，两个人的头依偎在一起，你靠着我，我靠着你的，路飞看那串耳坠一直在眼前晃来晃去的，玩心大发，一口含了进去。

「喂喂喂，你不是感冒了吗，怎么还这么饥渴啊？」

路飞没有吭声，唇齿间津液发出「滋滋」的声音，在索隆的耳边一下子放大了，他脑子「哐铛」一声，又重物砸在了地上一般，余光扫了一眼，对方眼角涩涩的，因为过敏而微红的样子，和以前每次做爱的时候一模一样，不带变的，他喉咙一紧，觉得自己又被这个人设计了，又生气又无可奈何。

路飞总是这样，先一副好像很想做爱的样子，最后每次动情的却总是他，搞得每次做到最后，不知道主导权到底在谁那里。

「不做吗，索隆。」路飞在他耳畔轻轻说道，一点没有询问的意思，他攀在索隆的肩上，两只细细长长的腿自觉地跨坐在男人的身上，两个人的性器碰在一起，又烫又热的：「不会真在生气吧，我不信哦，这么硬。」

「你话很多啊？」索隆气吁吁道，他根本不是什么圣人啊，喜欢的人在自己怀里又蹭又咬的，是要干什么，还每次一而再再而三挑战忍耐力成何体统啊，他又觉得一切好像又朝着奇怪的方向发展了一样，但也破罐子破摔算了，手把路飞的臀部一托，交缠在一起，急不可待地滚倒在沙发上。

路飞哪里会后悔啊，就算是感冒什么的，那也都只是小事，对待做爱这种事情，他还是很喜欢顺其自然地撩一撩索隆的，巴不得快点把这束缚的外衣脱得干干净净，两个人赤条条地滚在一起才叫好呢，沙发的皮质好得要命，毕竟是他们两个一起走了三个多小时才买到的，这就是效果啊，为的就是这一天吧，彼此无所顾忌地啃咬在一起，热得要死的身体，拼命喊着舒服舒服才好。

路飞正寻着索隆的嘴，软软的嘴巴没有章法地贴在索隆的下巴上，支支吾吾地说着不要脸的话：「做吧做吧。」

「闭嘴，路飞。」索隆烦躁地解开裤子上的皮跳，急急忙忙褪下两个人的裤子，袜子都忘了脱，他动作娴熟，一下子脱掉了身上的短袖，露出结实的肌肉，多年的剑道精华都汇集在了这身美妙的肉体之上，路飞欣赏着战利品一样，频频点头：「不错，也得至少这样才行。」

「说什么啊？」

「让我爽的话，至少得这样才行吧？」路飞调皮地吐了吐舌头，指了指索隆的身子。

索隆快疯了，这个人真的是口无遮拦，吵得很，覆着他还在一言一语的唇瓣，啄着浅尝着，路飞主动伸出灵巧的舌头，在两个人相汇的地方打着转，他下意识地舔了舔索隆的下唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，眉毛像两只灵活的海鸥，在眼前飞来飞去，索隆狠咬了一口他的嘴唇，反客为主地入侵到对方的口腔里，两个人亲了半天，下体还在晃来晃去地碰啊撞啊。

索隆托着路飞的臀肉，路飞勤快地把裸露的屁股送到他的阴茎面前，像一个不作设防的城池，随时等待着敌军的杀入一般。

「能不能把外衣给我脱了？」路飞晕乎乎地说道：「真的很热啊，哪有人做爱还穿衣服。」

「不许脱，做运动闷个汗，明天不就好了。」索隆的舌头隔着外衣，在他的乳头那打转，隔着一层棉布，一个娇喘连连的，使劲将自己的乳头往对方嘴里送，另外一个则是手口并用，粗大的手掌探进了衣服里，追着那印象中浅粉色的乳晕，幻想着他在性致勃勃的欲望之下，逐渐翘挺起来的样子，里面的薄汗让身子变得滑腻腻的，他掐着路飞的腰，鼻尖在他的胸前胡乱蹭着，将人扶得正坐在身上，手指在幽暗的穴口勾着人，让人遐想联翩，那身子又如水一般，随便他怎么掐弄，就会显现出想要的样子，酥软的腰，身子悠悠后弯，翘着屁股，乖巧地对着那有茧的手，试图让那手指更进去一些。

「想要吗？」索隆舔了舔他的脖子。

「做啦，索隆。」路飞眯着眼睛，鼻尖上也冒着汗：「我腿都夹好啦。」

索隆拍了拍他的屁股，那臀就一颤一颤的，手往里头直探了进去，两个人前几天刚做了一次，做得几个小时，满地都散着衣服，最后索隆按着路飞的背，后入式地，如同角马一般冲了几十下才两个人瘫软在床上，好不畅快，现在那种感觉似乎还没有随着这几天的重感冒消散下去，穴口润湿了，进去还比较畅通，接着另外一根手指也跟着穿了进去才觉得有点紧涩，索隆蹙眉道：「看来还没把你操熟啊。」

「是啊，所以你得多努努力啊，老农。」路飞咯咯笑道：「我这块地就靠你多耕耘了。」

索隆总在这种两个人剑拔弩张的互放狠话的情况下败下阵，又气又恼，直接三个手指一起窜了进去，恶意地用着手指顶部的老茧，刮了刮后穴里的敏感位置，爽得路飞身体直哆嗦，呻吟声断断续续的，没压住声：「啊..你作弊啊你。」

「让你有点记性，别老开黄腔，也不知道跟谁学的。」索隆强硬地稳住了他被爽得乱颤的大腿，手在洞穴里搅动着，又掏又拌的，潮红泛上了两个人早已汗湿的脖子，路飞更是像从水里捞出来一般，湿淋淋的，碎发被索隆别在了耳后，露出光洁的额头，索隆是很喜欢他这样清爽的样子，两个人在床上时，他经常掀开他的刘海细细地瞧，怎么瞧都瞧不够，路飞常说，你这样好像瓜仔，索隆问他什么意思，路飞说，就是傻瓜的意思。

两个人快乐的时候又实在是说得数不清，大概是身体太契合了，一个长得稚嫩显小的人，一个健壮有力，路飞却总是那个嘴利捣蛋的一方，说得索隆不知如何是好，搞得每次两个人闹嘴到最后，索隆没办法解决时只能拎起来那身子扛在肩上，扔到房里把人做到闭嘴求饶才好。身体又软又香，像个无底洞一样，就像是路飞自己说的一样，多耕耘多收获，每次操都觉得不过瘾，两个人像是性欲强得不行，拼命在对方的身体里寻找对方的气味，如同敏捷的猫咪，在草丛里探探寻寻的，仿佛这样就可以获得更多更多的爱一般，路飞从第一次到现在为止，根本不会在性事上脸红，想要的就一定会说出口，想做的话就转头对他说，害羞是根本没有过的事情，索隆曾经想过好多次，自己到底喜欢他什么呢——

胡搅蛮缠，任性妄为，还是直言直语的率性，大概就是那种对他的种种束手无策才让他如此地被他所引导，他像一个被对方摸得一清二楚又知根知底的一根筋一样。「好狡猾啊。」索隆想着：「明明是我比他大啊。」就像这样，会冒出奇怪又令人生气的感受，两个人勉强又靠着对彼此身体的追逐，不谈其他，顺从着本性，自在亲吻着。

手指勾出不少黏液，润滑工作做得足够了。

索隆抱了抱对方，扶着自己的性器抵在对方的穴口，费力地挤了进去。

「里面好紧啊。」索隆说道。

「好久没操了，你动一动就好了。」路飞亲了亲索隆的下巴，之前剃掉的胡子又长了一些出来，蹭的人又痒又想笑。

「反正进去了。」索隆抱着他说道，两个人就这么静静呆了一会，直到那后穴逐渐习惯了可怕的尺度后，开始浅浅地动了起来，里面的褶皱在性器的攒动下你被撑平，路飞大腿根直打颤，伸直了脖子气喘吁吁地叫道：「嗯啊...索隆还是很大啊，后面要好久才能吞下。」

索隆也没有应声，只是在那湿软的后穴里研磨着，与以往不同，他耐心十足，扶着路飞的窄腰，在那鼓捣着，有的没的地戳着一些敏感的点，路飞的性器在索隆的腹部弹着撞着，两个人又开始亲在一起，仿佛下体彼此贯穿时，舌头也要凑在一起才好的样子。

情趣大概就是穿着衣服吧，索隆想，光看上半身，谁知道这样的人却光着屁股被我插弄呢。有时候觉得这样也很有成就感，两个人剥光了裤子，让爱做爱的人获得做爱的纯粹快乐，这也是一种爱的享受吧，两个人总是昏天黑地地做些普天之下情人爱侣之间都会做的事情，色情酒店什么的啊都无趣的要死，他对路飞装扮成什么样子都不太有所谓，反正只要他冲上来亲一亲他的嘴巴，撒个娇，他就能随时随地硬起来，两个人的爱是不需要什么多余的情感冲剂，他笑着在路飞的嘴巴里打转，又快乐了起来，他心想，真快乐，做爱是这么快乐的事吗，又暗自没头没脑地在路飞的身子里冲撞了起来，理智什么的，去他妈的吧，什么姿势，只要好做就行，路飞的屁股也被插得冒着水，好夸张的样子啊，男人的屁股都是这样吗，还是说只有路飞是这样的，管他的呢，但是只有路飞会这么爱做爱吧，也只有路飞这么软这么香吧，吃了那么多饭，身体完全也不会胖，太厉害了吧，屁股怎么会这么热这么紧，脚也好灵活，总是会自觉地攀在他的腰上，夹 得紧紧的，衣服的下摆彻底乱套了吧，哇，真的要死了，做爱居然是这么爽的事情，每一次都会这样感慨，但一段时间不做的话，又像是第一次做的样子吗。

路飞仰着头喘着气，脖子上都是接吻以后的痕迹，索隆情不自禁地咬着他的脖子，托着他的臀肉操着，又觉得不带劲的样子，自作主张地站了起来，硬挺地把阴茎全部送进去才好。这样够爽了吧，他心想。

路飞身体比较轻，个子不算太高，整个人虽然长手长脚的，但都很纤细，捏着晃一晃只有一点点的肉被掐在手上，像一个圆圆的团子在掌心，他走了几步，身上的人仿佛因为重力一直往下掉，阴茎拼命向上顶着，更深的样子，路飞忍不住大喊：「...嗯啊...你真的是...只有做爱才这么别出心裁吧。」

索隆笑得快打嗝了，怎么会这么可爱，把他的身子往上托了托：「我这不是听从你的命令，用心耕耘吗？」

「...那请你——多——使——劲啊？」路飞也不甘示弱道。

索隆抱着怀里的人，找了个支棱的地方，靠着两个人养的热带鱼的水缸，抵靠在那费心地操弄着，鱼缸里的热带鱼自顾自地游着，丝毫没有觉得面前两个人的行为有什么不妥，路飞心烦意乱道：「...啊...你...索隆你...鱼缸碎了怎么办啊..啊啊」索隆根本不让他说出完整的话，心怀鬼胎地看着他潮红的面颊，在冰冷的水缸上紧紧贴着，湿发在玻璃上清晰可见，路飞也懒得和他装什么性爱情侣的羞涩，有多爽就叫得多响，一声接着一声，随着鱼缸被晃动的肉体顶弄着，发出一阵又一阵水声，穴口里一塌糊涂的黏液顺着大腿内侧往下淌，囊袋快把臀肉撞得通红，两个人偏要逞强，谁也不率先败下阵，都在高潮的边缘里如同交尾的蛇，索隆却觉得不够一样，抬起他一只腿往上掰，另外一只腿早就被操到夹不住那腰，却因为身高之差，也落不了地，细白的腿在那又荡又晃的。

衣服什么早就皱到不行，索隆也顾不及什么，掀起了下摆，手圈住了那腰，湿汗也流在他的手上，两个人的体液也都搅浑在了一起，性啊什么的美妙极了吧，伦理都可以震的恶粉碎，也没有心思再去管了，彼此都恨不得死在对方身上才好，做上最好又最坏的打算，想把全身交付给对方一样，一辈子太不切实际了吧，至少要上下八辈子，生生世世的，靠着这些生硬的，发自本心的爱啊，矛盾啊，撞在身上的紫青色的痕迹，两个人情动时抱在一起彼此舔舐的本能，一种频繁的交缠所形成的习惯性的动作，不管是什么也好，总会忍不住亲吻的额角，做爱时一次又一次说再也做不动后，结果看见对方的脸，又要做到尽头的那种置之死地而后生，依靠这些吧，两个人心想，下辈子，下下辈子，无论什么时空也要找到对方吧，靠着那手指上因为剑道而磨出的粗茧，靠着那细窄的腰上掐起来的软肉，靠着那有力的性器在后穴里使劲搜刮着的绝地逢生，靠着那下眼睑薄薄的皮肤与湿润碎发后扬起，光洁饱满的额头，靠什么，靠两个人彼此相依，又随处可以说的关于爱的启示。

「告诉我从哪里开始。我会尽力而为。」

索隆心想，这到底是哪本书上的话，怎么回事，做爱也会变得像讨人厌的诗人一样吗，不过句子却是一点都想不起来了，但就好符合现在他们糟糕的样子，肋骨都快被撞得开裂了吧，却也没有反抗，痛就是爱吧，溺死在爱里，如同坠机一般，从高空迅速跌落在深不见底的大海中。

为什么人会这么丰富多彩呢。最后他们只想着这一个问题，两个人身体迸发出来的能量毫无尽头一般，阴茎拼命挺进又退出，重复着这样子枯燥无味的行动——

明明是很日常的事情吧，做爱，进进出出一般，就像是，明明是很正常的事情吧，两个相爱的人——为什么貌似枯燥的行为却让人觉得像重新活了一样，为什么貌似无味的日常却像是丰富多彩。

是啊，到底人生，为什么这么丰富多彩呢，路飞早已浑身无力，整个人靠着本能在玻璃上被撞得呜呜咽咽，爽腿打颤，他眼神放空，不禁想着：操了多久了，这样操多了是真的会怀孕吧。

他又被自己这样的想法所惊讶道，在那忍不住地又笑又喘。

索隆看他不专心的样子，好奇问道：「笑什么啊，做爱还不专心。」

「不是...索隆...你说万一你真的把我做怀孕了怎么办？」路飞说了出来：「是吧，我们真的很像在求子一样诶。」

「哪里会，你又没有那种器官啦。」索隆分心回答道：「更何况，生孩子好痛，我不乐意。」

「你还真是个体贴的好男人呢。」路飞笑道：「要生也是我生吧，毕竟你天天内射。」

「我知道你生啊，所以我才不乐意好吗？生孩子那么痛，你不是怕疼吗？」索隆说道

「啊？」

路飞才知道他在说什么，莫名其妙地感动，情愫高涨，心里想着，怎么会这么喜欢这个人呢，是命中注定吧，喜欢上这样的人太好了吧，他快乐地亲了亲索隆的额头：「索隆。」

「怎么了？」

「全世界我最喜欢你了呢。」

索隆下身一紧，没控制好力道，两个人失力撞在了鱼缸上，鱼缸向一边猛地塌落，索隆一急，把人捞进了怀里，生怕玻璃的残渣擦伤到了路飞身上，不过幸好两个人只是歪斜地摊在了地上，溢出来的水将两个人浇得湿透，汗啊，体液啊，混杂在一起根本分不清楚，路飞在那吃吃的笑，索隆本来觉得怪生气的，但看到他没有受伤，也放下了心，两个人也都笑出了声。

流动的欲望如水，如抖动的海草，如透光的热带鱼。他们外露的感情就像是那潜伏的水生动物一般，不能脱离开所有与液体相关的元素——  
他们被割破的皮肤，欲念的相望，狭窄的甬道，在身体里杀死与被杀死的。  
浓墨重彩的性爱，令人扼腕的都市情节，歇斯底里的交缠，如同蜥蜴般攀爬的情色放荡不羁。两个人在木地板上瘫软地接吻，没轻没重地做着爱做的事。

「欲望很美妙啊。」


End file.
